


New born Warlock

by B_B_S



Series: AHS: Mieczysław 'Stiles' Stilinski [1]
Category: American Horror Story: Coven, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: American Horror Story References, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Telekinesis, Warlock Stiles Stilinski, Witch Claudia Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_B_S/pseuds/B_B_S
Summary: In a small argument, Stiles manifests one of the 7 Wonders in front of the McCall family. Claudia steps in before things escalate any further.A new warlock is emerging in Stiles but as he gets older he will need guidance to control them as they get stronger. He didn't just inherit powers from his mom, he inherited a dark power that can take over him as it did some of his ancestors.





	New born Warlock

**Author's Note:**

> Oof!

The first time his powers started to show was when Stiles and Scott were 7 and playing at his house after school. Claudia and Melissa were both in the living room talking while both kids were in Stiles' room playing.

In the room, all of Stiles' toys were on the floor with both boys in the middle of the mess. Stiles was excited to have a new friend, Scott told him that he just returned to beacon hills after living with his dad but missed his mom. Stiles was playing with his actions figures of batman and power rangers. He was making batman fly and making noises until it was yanked out of his hands.

“Hey! That hurt!” said stiles and he rubbed his palm since the action figure scraped him as it was yanked from him.

“Stop whining, I didn’t pull that hard.” Said Scott as he then started playing.

“I was playing with him first, if you want him you have to ask.” Said stiles has he stood up in front of Scott with his arms crossed trying to look intimidating.

“why do I have to ask? I always get what I want, I don’t have to ask.” Scott glared and then turned his back to Stiles.

Stiles moved In front of Scott again, “you have to ask because that's polite. My mom said you always have to be polite and ask if you want something.”

“That's stupid! Your mom is stupid!” shouted Scott.

Stiles stomped his foot, “Say you're sorry!”

“Stiles? Is everything okay up there?” He heard his mom but didn't answer her. He was too upset at the other boy.

“No!” Scott threw the batman fight at Stiles but before is hit his face, the action figure stopped in midair.

“Fine! They you don’t het to play with my toys!” Stiles clenched his small hands into fists. All the toys in the room suddenly rose up slowly as if they had strings attached to them. Then all the objects suddenly started to fly around the room. Scott yelled out for his mom caused both mothers to run up the stairs. When they made it to the doorway they saw the toys putting themselves in Stiles' toy box. Melissa gasped at what she saw and so did Claudia.

“Freak! You're a freak!” Scott got up ran to his mom who immediately headed downstairs with her son.

Claudia kneeled in front of Stiles and held his face in her hands, “Stiles? Are you okay?”

Stiles nodded, “He was being mean. He call you stupid.” Muttered Stiles not meeting her eyes.

“How did you do that, sweetie? Can you tell me?” asked Claudia He shrugged, “Don’t know. I got mad and it just happened.” Said Stiles.

Claudia nodded, “It’s ok, lets go downstairs.” Claudia stood up and grabbed his hand but when she turned to lead them down, Stiles pulled back not wanting to go downstairs.

“You're not mad?” asked Stiles Claudia smiled, “No, sweetie, I'm not mad.” Downstairs they found Melissa and Scott heading towards the door with their belongings.

When they saw both Stilinski both froze in place waiting.

“Melissa, if you could sit down, I'd like to explain please.” Said Claudia.

“My ex-husband is an FBI agent. I'll tell him everything if you don’t let us go.” Said Melissa as she glared at Claudia.

“Melissa, I'm not holding you hostage, I just want to explain to you and your son on what happened in the room and possibly trust you on a secret.”

Claudia and Stiles then stood in front of the McCalls. When the boy's eyes met, Scott muttered ‘freak' to Stiles. Claudia heard and sighed sadly.

Claudia stepped forward and before Melissa can step back, Claudia looked into the others eyes.

“Calm down,” Melissa's shoulders relaxed,

“Now you are going to forget what you saw here today.” Continue Claudia. Claudia did the same thing to Scott who was calling to his mom, Claudia told Scott to forget what he saw in the room. She told him that when they go to school, to leave Stiles alone.

After Melissa and Scott left, the mother and son both went to the room again. He asked her why the toys started to fly and what did she do?

“I didn’t expect that you would inherit any powers.” Said Claudia ad she hugged Stiles as they sat in his bed.

“Powers? What kind of powers? Which superpowers?” asked stiles as he started to get excited.

“Not powers like superman,” Claudia Smiled, “Our powers are more for witches and warlocks.”

“Witches and Warlocks? Like Magic?” Claudia nodded, “My part of the family always had these powers. When I was little I went to a school to learn how to control them.”

Stiles’ eye widened in awe, “A school? Are there more? What is it like? Will I have to go? Where is it?”

“The school is in New Orleans and I'm sure the Coven will Welcome you if you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not ready! I really need to bring my fic from ff.net to here. Anyways let's see where this goes.


End file.
